loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eridor
Beyond the mountains of the dwarven realms rests the vast flat-lands of Eridor, the bitter plains of the north, where sits large dark citadels, edifices of powers amidst the constant winds and roaming bestial hoards. Brave frontier folk once worked the land, wearing heavy furs against the early trials of the winters month, and they were equally equipped with armour and weapons from the challenges of the ever present beasts and barbarians of this savage frontier, pressing south and east to better climes. * Banner: or flag etc. * Location: where in the world * Current Ruler: title and name * Capitol: city * Climate: Temperate, Mid-Subarctic etc. * General Alignment: as with characters * Imports: what it needs * Exports: what it produces * Known Races: mostly playable ones * Special Orders: knightly, government, religious etc. * Active Religions: list of gods openly worshipped here * Common Feature of the People: looks and personality in two or three words * Languages Spoken: comman and their language name = A General Overview = Within the walls of these great cities the brutal savagery of the plains men is tempered into a hard honour of life and tradition, of battle and endurance, where the service in the lords forces is expected as much as it is sought fore. For to wear the blue and gold of the nations brave soldiers is to be a real man, and to take on the emblem of the Armed Griffin is to know you are part of something great. Living a life of hardship and struggle the men and woman of Eridor do not take solace in the tales of the gods in all their forgotten power and glory, they see the bravery and strength and leadership in the men who fight for their people everyday and they are justly rewarded in respect and the means to survive. But amidst this great mass of people seeking to survive and press on to a greater future there is this wealth of history and former glory, for once these citadels where the foundations of the one of the most powerful nations in the north, Driesenstien founded on the wealth of dragons, built by the hands of giants and destroyed in their arrogance and the wrath of the dragons vengeance. Now their great legacy stands as the tiered cities with their high giant bricked walls, their impenetrable fortresses, vast mine complexes and the mighty Candarian High Road that connects the northern cities to Dross Giddeon raised over the plains by 100ft arches for over three hundred mile all the way to Tarth Morder up beyond the barren steppes. Not even the dragons tore this down. = Government of the Country = Detail who the ruler of the country is, and how their government system works, as well as hierarchy and who rules what. Crime and Punishment How crimes are dealt with, and what is illegal. Law and Order A detail of the most common type of guards and how crime is handled with. * Basic guard Stats, Level Class, AC #; Hp #, Atk+# (dmg #d#), Perception #, Sense Motive +# (corruption +#) * Calling a guard requires DC 5 Diplomacy, and 1d6 minutes. Every 5 points over 5 lowers arrival time by 1 minute (add Law modifier to this roll) Offense (Fine / Punishment) A general guide to basic crimes and how they are dealt with in the land/ * Public Lewdness (5cp – 10 cp / 1 -2 days in prison) * Breaking the Peace (5sp – 50 gp / 1 - 4 weeks in prison) * Larceny (depending on severity) (1gp – 500 gp / 1 - 12 months in prison) * Assault (2gp – 100 gp / 1 - 4 months in prison) * Murder (depending on victim) (200gp – 20,000 gp / 2 - 20 in prison) * Rebel Association (instant interrogation and loss of all rights into the hands of the Arcadians, until the association is clarified and all information is got out of you, resulting in imprisonment for those who don't cooperate as well as permanently being put on the black list for travel in all Arcadian occupied locations) * Rebel Involvement (as above but they don't ever let you go, being taken to the Arcadian holding camps in Straitia) = Counties/Provinces etc. of the Countr = List all of the official regions of the country, names in bold, linking the names and with a brief description on each afterwards. Oneshire, this is the first shire of the land, the people here are said to be the lonlines Twosdale, this is know for its number twos, a lethal number, but its people are known as party people Theecountry, a mountainous county, the valleys are very over crowded The Dutchy that is Four, the largest of all the counties, it has twice as many people as Twosdale = Other Locations of the Country = This is for the places on the land that do not come under the rule or categories of the counties or are significant enough to have their own entries. The Vale of the Five, a place untouched by the other counties, between Twosdale and Threescounty with the Severn River running through it. Also known as the Primes The Six Mountains, there are five of these and wild dwarves live here looking for a lost mountain The Severn River, a large river that divides the land and bends west sharply at the north end = People of the Country = A brief description of what the people of the country are like, especially from an outsider perspective. Society (subheading and in caps) How class, race, and gender issues are dealt with. Psychology The mental attitude of the people here. Appearance How the different type of people here dress and style themselves. * Modifiers to height and weight etc. can be places here (i.e. -2 inches, -10 lbs) Names What their naming conventions are, and a list of common male and female names, as well as sir names. = Customs and Practices of the Country = A more detail look at the way things are done in the land, in the following and maybe more categories. Traditions of the Region * Details and examples. Currency and Trade * What coins they use (names) and any special trading laws or systems. Laws of the Land * Details and examples. Religion * Details and examples. Sayings * Details and examples. Entertainment * Details and examples. Holidays * Details and examples. Myths and Stories * Details and examples. = Character Benefits of Country = * Personality: Independent, * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Character Classes in the Country A list of all the classes and how they are seen in the land, as well as any special rules of organizations linked to them (all in subheading and in caps). Barbarians How they are seen and what form they usually take Archetypes Available * Bard How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * Cleric How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * Druid How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Fighter How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Monk How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Paladin How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Ranger How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Rogue How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Sorcerer How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Wizard How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Non-Core Classes Oracle How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Magus How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Witch How they are seen and what groups they usually belong to. Archetypes Available * ' ' Races in the Country A list and detail of how each of the main races are treated in the land, as well as an other bonus races available (all in subheading and in caps). Dwarf How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Elf How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Gnome How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Half Elf How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Halfling How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Half Orc How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives Human How common they are in the country, where they can be found, and how they are seen by the natives = History of the Country = Since the fall of Driesenstien the generals have ruled the citadels in absence of a rightful heir, forming a rough millitocracy with a hierarchy based on the power of each of the cities. This has often caused great feuding between the Generals who are elected through the long established Code of Arms perverting it into what it is today with the electing of a Lord General, who is most often the lord of the most powerful state, Dross Giddeon. It is each generals responsibility to protect it neighbouring settlement with forces and wealth, but also their right to reap what ever benefits they can from them too. Due to the loose feudal system of ownership left behind without a king they have often fallen into fighting them selves as much as the orc and hobgoblin hoards. Now a cities has been claimed by these beastials and by their right there is nothing the others can do about it but grudgingly accept, this was all due to the Open Arms Decree of 761 by former Lord General Kamen Bröge, which allowed all forces not even of Eridor stock to take control under certain conditions. Now they have Gorgansfar, the southern and eastern most point in the land, once at constant war with the goblinoids, now owned by them in Eridor’s name. Eridor’s current plight is the Arcadians, who due to the Dividing of Nations after the Drornian Summit of the spring of 769 have been temporary exiled from the other lands. They all declared independence from Drorn leaving Eridor technically the only Drornian nation left, and Tolish for now, who have abstained to not rile up the Arcadians by cutting them off from the war to the west. Legends of the Region Famous events of the region. Recent Events in the Country What has happened in the last few years that is still having effects today, and events currently going on that people will most likely still be talking about. = Flora and Fauna in the Country = What animals and plants can be commonly found here. Weather in the Country *''delete and mod as appropriate'' # Temperate includes forests, hills, marshes, mountains, plains, and warm aquatic environments. # Winter is cold, summer is warm, spring and autumn are temperate. Marsh regions are slightly warmer in winter. Timezone and Daylight All time is based on Kaebrian York Time and the world being 27,000 miles in circumference with a 1125 mile meridian line at the equator (thouh most just use 1000 miles for eas). See here for more details. A table showing this. * Month Hours (Dawn to Dusk) # Jan # Feb # Mar # Apr # May # Jun # Jul # Aug # Sep # Oct # Nov # Dec 1 7 ½ (8.15am – 3.45pm) = Special Features of the Country = Anything special about the land that doens't fit into any other category. = Game Rules of the Country = Any special game options for characters from this country. Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Str, -1 Wis Common Favoured Class * Fighter Bonus Class Skill Options All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this country: * A Skill * Another Skill Bonus Feat Options Feats available as part of their bonus choice at the start. They may chose one from their specific region or settlement instead if they prefer. * Feat Left (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Right (prerequisites if applicable) Advanced Feat Options Feats available through special training that may not be available anywhere else. * Feat Best (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Front (prerequisites if applicable) Special Class Options A list of archetypes etc. These should be linked to their pages. * The Impatient Archetype (class it is for) * The Late Archetype (class it is for) * The Third Wheel Archetype (class it is for) Magic Available Here Special rules on magic or a link to a page with the spells available in this country, possibly not available in others.